gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Freddy (FNAF)
Golden Freddy is an animatronic from Five Nights At Freddy's and Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Appearences *10th Doctor meets Golden Freddy *The Big-O-Matic 3000, pt 2 (cameo) *The Temple of The Dead (cameo) *The Thanksgiving Special *C-Snake (cameo) *Nick Fanon Journeys: Chrome's Incident of Chromeyness Trivia *It is speculated that Golden Freddy caused the 9th Doctor's chair to move in Monster Coins. No proof was shown. *There is an animation error where he isn't completely golden, but white on one part. This was fixed in his second Doctor Who Animated Series appearance, where his fur is completely golden. *Rather than crash the game, Golden Freddy's kill screen faded to another scene in the Doctor Who Animated Series. *A variant of the Frederator Studios logo has Golden Freddy's jumpscare (XSCREAM2) replace "Frederator!" *C. Bolick admitted that Golden Freddy's appearance in the series wasn't his last; he appeared again in The Big-O-Matic 3000, pt 2. However, in that episode, C. Bolick confirmed that his kill screen will not appear. *As of FNAF2, he no longer crashes the game (if you're playing FNAF2, in FNAF1, he still crashes your game). *There was a supposed "1987" mode; this was replaced by a Golden Freddy jumpscare in version 1.13. *C. Bolick announced a new Frederator Studios logo will feature a giggle girl instead of the usual "Frederator!" sentence; this "giggle girl" is actually Golden Freddy's laugh. *In terms of "crashing the cartoon", he only did so in Prepare To Grow, an unrelated work by C. Bolick. *"Shadow Toy Bonnie" and "Shadow Freddy" have "stolen" Golden Freddy's position of crashing the game (as revealed in The Big-O-Matic 3000, pt 2). *Golden Freddy has little fanart. Most of it goes to the 4 main animatronics. *Golden Freddy will have a cameo in The Temple of The Dead. *Golden Freddy can be summoned with a poster in the original Five Nights At Freddy's. However, he can't be summoned with a poster in the second game (Five Nights At Freddy's 2). *In Five Nights At Freddy's 2, Foxy, The Puppet and Golden Freddy are the only animatronics to attack in the Custom Night if all the animatronics' AI but Golden Freddy's are set to 0, and Golden Freddy's set from 1 to 20. *When Golden Freddy shows up at The Doctor's face, he will have a shocked look. This was added by the creator as a nod to Japanese anime and not as a scared expression. *Golden Freddy appeared in the Thanksgiving Special of the Doctor Who Animated Series, as the 10th Doctor sent letters to all who appeared at least ONCE in the series. *It was revealed in The Thanksgiving Special that Golden Freddy knows how to make pumpkin pie. However, he only does this once- in FNAF and FNAF2, he appears to lack any cooking skills. *The Doctor sometimes refers Golden Freddy to as his unofficial FNAF1 name. *Golden Freddy makes a cameo in Nick Fanon Journeys: Chrome's Incident of Chromeyness where he meets Gorge and Sophie. Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's